1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a flat panel display that corrects luminance, and a method of driving such a flat panel display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are various kinds of flat panel displays at present. Examples of flat panel displays include an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a liquid crystal display (LCD). These flat panel displays are used in various applications. Exemplary uses of flat panel displays include a monitor, a television, a mobile device, a notebook, a netbook, etc.
An optical correction process has to be performed on the flat panel displays before the flat panel displays are put on the market so that the flat panel displays provide the optimum display quality to consumers. For example, in the liquid crystal display, a luminance of a backlight unit is controlled by a target specification using an optical measuring instrument. In another example, in the OLED display, a luminance and a color coordinate of the OLED display are controlled at a target value by independently controlling red, green, and blue subpixels.
Increasing usage of the flat panel display increases, however, causes a degradation phenomenon, in which an initial luminance of the flat panel display is reduced. When the degradation phenomenon occurs in the flat panel displays, the luminance reduction and changes in the color coordinate occur. Therefore, as time usage of the flat panel displays increases, it is difficult to provide the optimum display quality to consumers.